Solace
by Zabuza's girl08
Summary: Envy, who is a vocalist and a guitarist at the same time. He wished to meet Greed and defeat him in the battle of the bands but when he met Greed, he became confused with his feelings. then he realized that he fell in love with Greed. [AU]


Solace

By: Zabuza's girl08

A/N: This is a fanfic that my friend and I made (through the phone…XD). I hope you like it. AU

It's the first time I wrote yaoi fic!

…**+Solace+…**

Chapter 1: Of groceries and meetings

Envy, a vocalist and a guitarist was walking on the side of the road, listening to his CD player. "Damn, our music sucks. It's Lust's fault for making those lyrics." He mumbled.

The band name 'Homunculi' kept on joining band competitions but they never win except for local competitions. Envy keeps on writing lyrics for their band, but Lust won't accept it. Lust writes the lyrics too but they just never win when she arranges the lyrics.

Envy entered the old apartment where their band stayed. He hated the apartment. It's always noisy when it's midnight and no one respected them.

"I'm home." He said.

"We've been waiting for you. Let's practice." Sloth said.

"I'm too tired. I want to rest." He said. He walked towards to Wrath and tapped his head gently with a big smile on his face. Wrath smiled back. Then, he went inside his room. He lied on his soft bed and turned the TV on.

"Damn…" He groaned until he heard music on the TV.

_I'll get anything that I want_

_Even if I have to steal it_

_I want fame_

_I want women _

_I want money_

_I want this world's selling and eternity's topping the list!_

_For I am a greedy homunculus_

_I own everything_

_I want immortality_

_No one can stop me_

"It's the 'Devil's Nest'" He said, sitting up straight as he saw Greed who's a vocalist and a guitarist like Envy The famous band named 'Devil's Nest' always win on band competitions. Envy wished to battle against Greed someday.

--

"At last, I can get some rest…" Greed said as he suddenly sat down on his onyx colored couch with pillows on it. He was so proud when they became famous. He was satisfied and wants for more.

"So, what are your plans, Greed?" Kimbley asked. Before he could answer, Greed stood up and stretched his arms.

"We'll have practice tomorrow for the concert next week and I'm going to buy dinner, I'm starving already." He said. He smirked as he went to the door.

"Hey, Greed!" Barry shouted.

"What now?" He grumbled.

"How can you buy dinner without this?" Barry said as he showed him his wallet. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Damn it." He grumbled.

--

Envy was in the grocery store. His shopping cart was filled with a milk carton, butter, 1 carton of eggs, and 1 loaf of bread.

"Envy you have to buy like this and like that…whatever." He mumbled. Lust always treats him like a servant. He just closed his eyes and listened to his CD player. Playing Greed's song makes his problem go away.

'_I'll get anything that I want, even if I have to steal it_' He sang until he was cut off by someone who bumped his cart.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He shouted. By his surprise, he saw a man wearing a black leather jacket with fur on its shoulders, long leather pants and his eyes can be seen through his onyx colored glasses.

"W-wait…you're Greed! I didn't realize that it was you." He apologized.

'_Whoa how come he's here?' _He thought.

"You're Envy from the band 'Homunculi', right?" He asked.

"Yes, I am—wait, how did you know my name?" He asked.

Before Greed could answer, he chuckled.

"You're popular here, you know." He smirked.

Envy can't believe that a famous guy was standing in front of him. He slightly blushed and shook his head.

-/later/-

"So what brings you here, Greed?" Envy asked.

"I live in this town, you know." He replied. Both of them walked towards the counter.

"Are you going to join the battle of the bands next week?" Greed asked. Envy scratched his head.

"Of course I am!" He said with determination. He asked the same thing and Greed nodded. As Envy placed the things from his cart, He slowly looked at Greed.

"Is…there something wrong?" He asked. Envy suddenly looked away, blushing.

"Oh, don't mind me!" He grumbled.

"That'll be $3.50…no wait…Oh shoot. WINRY!" The brown haired girl, Sciezka, called her friend who is an expert in mechanics.

"What now?"

"The cashier's broken again!"

"Oh no, not again!"

"Please hurry and we have customers!" She scolded.

Envy and Greed looked at each other, perplexed.

-/Meanwhile/-

"Oh no, I need to go home!" Envy complained.

"What's wrong?" Greed asked.

"Lust will **kill** me if I don't make dinner at exact 7:10" He answered.

"What time is it?" Envy asked.

"It's 6:40" Greed said, looking on his watch.

"I'm so sorry sir but this counter is closed for its technical problems. Please go to the next counter please. Sciezka said pointing at the other counter.

Greed and Envy looked at the next counter. With their surprise, there was a long straight line.

Time has passed and the line moved slowly. It was 6:47 PM.

--

After waiting for minutes… at last Envy bought the things he needed. Envy and Greed went outside of the store.

"Hey, where are you going?" Envy asked worriedly.

"Going home, where else will I go?" He answered. Envy felt something strange towards him. It felt like he wanted to see him again. Before Greed could go home, he looked back at Envy.

"Before I leave, if you want to see me…meet me at the park. I'm always there." He said gracing his handsome features with a cool smile. When he left, Envy blushed, trying to remember his cool smile. He shook his head and went back to the apartment.

--

"What took you so long, Envy? Don't you see we're starving?" Lust exclaimed as Envy entered the apartment with the plastic bag.

"The line was long and I have nothing to do with it!" He retorted. He tried to calm down and went to the Kitchen to cook food.

Envy cooked nothing but omelet. All of them ate omelet with rice. All of them seemed to like Envy's cooking even if it is omelet.

--

After eating, Envy went to his room and settled himself on the bed. He lied on the bed with his arms crossed on his chest.

'I had this sudden urge to see him again…do I have to go to the park tomorrow?" He thought. He slightly blushed, remembering his smile.

'Alright…we'll see each other tomorrow…' he thought.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: I am soo sorry if there are any OOCness in the story! I'm starting to write chapter 2. Don't miss those chapter, folks! XD. The people who read this fic, thank you very much for reading it and please don't forget to submit your reviews! That's all!


End file.
